


Kiwis and Crackers

by heyyallcam



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Crack Fic, Cracker x Cracker, Crackerphobia, Crackerphobic, First Meetings, Fluff, Fr like I broke into laughter every two seconds writing this, I couldn’t stop laughing making this, I hope you enjoy the crack, I’m Crackerphobic and proud, Kiwi! Cracker, Love at First Sight, M/M, Um a lot of these roasts are courtesy of the Carulia discord, arden ily sm ur amazing/p, btw kiwi cracker is just normal cracker except with a kiwi edited on his face, but I made crack, but this is a gift for them sooooo, does this count as fluff? Idk I’ll tag it as fluff iddbdidhs, i give credit to the wonderful people in Carulia for some of the roasts, i hope you enjoy the crack Arden I made it just for you didnsidnsidjs, it’s mainly Arden’s, this is for arden, this is not originally my ship, this was for a ship trade that people actually made good content, this was for a ship trade that people took seriously but I made this, ummm so this is just a joke and rlly just a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyallcam/pseuds/heyyallcam
Summary: A tap on a shoulder leads to flirty banter.
Relationships: Gray | Crackle (Carmen Sandiego)/Gray | Crackle (Carmen Sandiego)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Kiwis and Crackers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [send_me_a_puffalope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/send_me_a_puffalope/gifts).



> !THIS IS JUST A JOKE! I AM MAKING FUN OF GRAY AND I WILL ONLY BE REFERING TO HIM AS CRACKER! I AM NOT MAKING THIS TO ANNOY/ANGER ANYONE! This is literally just crack I made for my friend.

Cracker’s head was pounding, he decided to go out for a walk to relax his head. He opened the door and started walking his usual route through his neighborhood. Air clear and fresh, it seemed to be calming him. A sun rose in the distance. The warm sunlight hit his face, and he filled up with joy. 

Cracker walked peacefully, calmly on the sidewalk until he felt a jolting tap on his shoulder. Curious to who it might be, he turned quickly to face the stranger. 

The stranger looked just like Cracker. He looked like he’d order you to “drink the f*cking cuppa.” He was just like Cracker, personality and everything, less personality than a wet blanket, had the least amount of spice in the world. His hair could be compared to the Sydney Opera House, with a hairline that seemed to be receding. His face looked as though as if it were made out of triangles. He had dimples that made him look ten years older than he actually was. He had a body as what could be described as, “built like a music stand.” However, there was one difference, the stranger had the face of a kiwi. It looked as though someone in a certain fandom discord server had photoshopped a kiwi onto his face for a joke, but regardless, he was much more handsome than Cracker could ever be. Cracker could feel his own face heating up at his sight. The stranger’s face was stunning, Cracker had to admit, with his green complexion of the fruit, and his high-quality resolution of a stock photo of a kiwi image. 

“Hey, what’s your name?” The stranger flirted and smirked. His voice felt electrifying for Cracker.

“Cracker. Graham Cracker.” 

“Well then, what’s a fine cracker like you doing out here?” The stranger put his hands into his pockets and relaxed his posture. 

“It depends...are you...a cheeky one?” Cracker flirted back.

The stranger chuckled and smiled. His smile gave Cracker butterflies. “I’ll need to see some wristbands to answer that.”

Cracker wore a smug look on his face, trying to disguise the obvious fluster he had on his face. “Too bad i don’t have any. Do you think we could resolve that over a cuppa?” Cracker handed him a note with his number on it. 

“Yes, of course mate.” The kiwi-faced person smiled and took the note. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go steal for ‘The League’ .” He turned and started to walk away. 

“Wait! I never got your name!” Cracker shouted. He was desperate to know more about the stranger, he was intriguing.

“Kiwi! Kiwi Cracker!”

Cracker smiled and chuckled in delight, watching Kiwi Cracker walk away, dazed in a trance. “Perhaps you _are_ a cheeky one.” 


End file.
